Influence
by chairaa
Summary: "the butterfly effect; one choice influences everything. Hermione finds herself torn between logic and emotion. When she choses the latter, she might have to face some ugly consequences." set after the movies. War is still raging on, Voldemort not yet defeated. DRAMIONE, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_"the butterfly effect; one choice influences everything. Hermione finds herself torn between logic and emotion. When she choses the latter, she might have to face some ugly consequences."_

 **an;** my first ever fanfiction! I hope you guys like it, please review so I know what you think of it!

big thanks to my slytherin best friend, for helping me sort out some of the storyline ideas that were stuck in my head. i love you!

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters involved. All belongs to JK Rowling. Round of applaus for that genius of a woman please, thank you.

 **warning;** mature content ahead. Smut, heavy language, forced sexual actions and deaths.

 **00.40**

Hermione ran. She ran untill she felt her breath heavy in her chest, her lungs begging her for more air. Her feet ached, feeling heavy with exhaustion. She should have paid attention. Did she really just let the Death Eaters catch her off guard? In her mind the whole evening was playing on repeat. How could she have been so stupid?

 **19.30**

"Hermione, come downstairs. We're celebrating! Please! This is a really big victory, you know that." Ron pulled her hand in an attempt to raise her from the big arm chair she was seated in.

They had recaptured Hogsmeade that night. The order had fought for their lives, being outnumbered greatly by Death Eaters. But Hermione could only think of Angelina being captured and the green flash of light that had killed Liza, a third year Hufflepuff that had just joined Dumbledore's Army.

"Ron, leave me alone." She freed herself from his grip, her brows frowning when she suddenly smelled his alcohol infused breath. "Have you been drinking?" she asked in surprise. Ron looked down at her, his cheeks slowly turning the colour of his hair, as she watched him look for words.

"I... well.. As I was saying 'Mione.. we're all celebrating! Everyone is so happy we got back Hogsmeade!"

She shook her head. He knew how she felt about this whole drinking situation. She was no prude, deliberately blocking out alcohol or celebration, but she was just very much aware of the danger lingering behind people who let their guard down. And alcohol infused minds do not respond as a clear one would. Loosing Theo, the deflected Slytherin who tried to drink away his troubled mind, the night he downed just one Firewhiskey too much before walking into an ambush had taught her enough about that.

"I don't think you understand, Ronald." she said while she shifted in her seat, fighting back the fire that started rising in her chest. "I am happy too but-"

"Then join us! Let your hair down, 'Mione! Let the butterbeer clear your mind of all those troubles." Ron took both her hands in his and shook them a little, inviting her in a short dance.

Was he really this daft?

He bowed down and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her slowly, nibbling her bottom lip, and when he backed up he looked her in her eyes seductively.

"Come on babe, don't be such a wallflower. You always hide up here in your room as soon as it gets fun! I know there's a fun, sexy partyanimal hidden in your chest. " He looked at her daringly, winking at the assumption of her sexy alterego fighting to get out.

The fire in her chest exploded, and in a flash she rose from her chair, facing Ron and leaving very little room between their bodies.

"I. DON'T. WANT. TO. END. UP. LIKE. THEO." she called out, tears burning in her eyes.

She had cared very much for the Slytherin. When he arrived at Grimmauld Place he was wounded, physically as well as mentally. The physical wounds had healed in the shortest amount of time, but the damage the war, his father, and the Dark Lord had done to his mind were a lot harder to fix. She had tried. Oh Merlin knows she had tried. The nights she had spend sitting next to him, looking out the window into the starry night. The conversations they had shared, trying so hard to find peace in his heart. And for the longest of time she felt like he was doing better. But when she saw him sneak up to his room at four in the afternoon, and to feel the scent of Firewhiskey burning in her nose when he came back down for dinner, she knew he was still broken.

"Is that what this is all about?! That drinking piece of rubbish? He was an alcoholic Hermione!"

Ron threw his hand up in defeat, not understanding the friendship she and Theo had developed over the weeks.

"Are you really that selfish? Do you really not care about other people at all, Ronald?" She was dead serious now, her voice calm with disappointment. "You really do not get it, do you?"

"So what if I don't? There is nothing I can do to bring him back, can I now?" he said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Get out." she said, pointing her finger at the door.

"Fine!"

Ron threw his hands up is defeat once more and exited the room, leaving behind a furious bushy haired witch.


	2. Chapter 2

**21.30**

Hermione had been walking back and forth in her room for the past hour. Was she going insane? Why had she been so ridiculously unreasonable to him? Yes, he knew her opinion on alcoholic beverages during these times. But their victory on Hogsmeade was indeed one of the biggest in a few months.

And she knew it was unfair to bring up Theo. His alcoholic intake was indeed close to that of an addict, a totally different situation than Ron was in now.

Also, Theo had been a touchy subject altogether for Ron. He couldn't really handle the way the two of them were that close, while she drove Ron more away every day because she had been so focussed on saving the troubled Slytherin. It had been a hard period of time, when Theo lived at Grimmauld Place, and had not done their relationship much good.

But Ron had to respect her opinions right? He knew how much she valued staying sober and focussed in times of war, and it was for his own good after all! She was only worried something would happen to him, that he would get himself killed.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and let her head rest in the palms of her hands. She had been debating with herself for the last hour and she was rather tired of it.

Downstairs she could hear the laughter of her friends. They were loud, obnoxious, but it sounded incredibly fun. She sighed, and massaged her temples. Maybe, she should just go downstairs for a little while, apologise to Ron, have a pumpkinjuice and then go back to bed..

She stood up, walked up to the mirror and looked at herself. She pulled out her wand and casted a quick charm to contain the frizzyness that were her dark brown curls.

The closer she got to the kitchen, the louder the voices became. She could distinguish Harry's, Ginny's, and that highpitched giggle definitely was Luna's. She opened the door and the people standing closest to it turned towards her, and smiles appeared on their faces.

"Oi 'Mione! I thought you might never come down!" Seamus called out.

"Yeah, well, I thought I might as well grant you guys the pleasure of my company."

Her friends laughed and Ginny wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging her tightly.

"Here, have a drink." Dean hold out his hand in front of her, holding a glass of Fire Whiskey. She flinched.

"No, thank you. Have any of you seen Ron?"

"I haven't, sorry. I haven't seen him for a pretty long time actually.. Maybe George has seen him, he's in the livingroom with the rest of the order."

Ginny placed a soft peck on her cheek, and she nodded.

Making her way through the partying people took longer than she hoped it would. Since when were there so many of them? Finally she reached the living room, scanning the space for her red haired wizard.

"Hermione! Fancy seeing you here!" George made his way up to her, and smiled his cheeky smile.

"Have you seen Ron? I've been looking for him."

"No I'm sorry." he said. "Anyone of you seen Ron?" he said while turning to the crowd behind him.

"I saw him go upstairs a good 15 minutes ago mate! Haven't seen him since."

Hermione frowned. Why was he upstairs?

"Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

She walked up the stairs to the first floor. Had she just missed him going upstairs? Maybe he came to apologise as well. She opened the door to her room, but it was empty. Confused she closed it again, and walked towards Ron and Harry's room. Getting closer to the door she heard some rythmic bangs to the wall. What the hell was happening there?

She could distinguish a woman's voice, moaning of pleasure. She knocked on the door, her heart pounding in her chest.

No response.

She got hold of the doorhandle and slowly pushed the door open. The moaning intensified, and a male voice joined, heavily panting and growling.

She stepped into the room, and let her eyes get used to the dark. They slowly adjusted and she noticed the figures on the bed. A dark haired woman riding a man.

A red haired man.

Ron.

She looked at the scene and was not able to look away. It was as if she witnessed a horrible accident, was absolutely disgusted, but just had to keep looking. The tears started burning in her eyes, and she felt sick to her stomach.

The woman started to go through her deep black locks with her hands, letting her head fall back in pleasure. Ron's hands went up her body, caressing every curve, softly massaging her voluptuous breasts.

The breathing and moaning intensified, and suddenly the pair got a good grip on eachother, Ron pounding a few last times before growling her name.

"Bloody fuck, Cho!"

She turned away immediately, tears streaming down her face. In a reflex she ran downstairs, towards the kitchen, but suddenly very aware of all the people behind that door. She bit her bottomlip, wiped away her tears and slowly opened the door.

Just keep that pokerface, you can do it. You've done this before. Don't be a baby now.

She suddenly got a taste of iron in her mouth. Shit, bit too hard. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk through the people.

She heard her name being called several times, but she couldn't respond. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and she was forced to stop walking. She turned around, ready to snap at the person grabbing her arm so forcefully, but when she met his eyes, she calmed down.

Harry looked at her, frowning, worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just let go of me."

"Did you find Ron?"

Hermione swallowed.

"Yes, i did."

"What was he up to?"

"Too pissed to function. He went to bed."

She never had been a good liar, and this time was no exception. She could see Harry growing more suspicious by the minute, but he let go of her anyway. Apparently her face had been looking so pissed off, he didn't want to wake the dragon.

She turned around and walked towards the glass cabinet, from where she grabbed a tumbler and she walked up towards the fridge. She opened the door and was startled by a woman immediatly grabbing something from the fridge.

"Thanks Hermione. I'm dying of thirst!"

She looked next to her, and stared straight into the eyes of Cho. She couldn't move. She wanted to scream, but was completely paralised. Cho downed a bottle of butterbeer and turned around, disappearing into the crowd.

"Oi! Are you finally having a drink with us! That took you long enough!"

Dean stood next to her, slowly sipping his Fire Whiskey, which suddenly smelled so luring. He grabbed the bottle and hold it out to her.

"Come on Hermione, live a little."

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red entering the kitchen. She looked to the side, and saw a flustered Ron talking, laughing, looking proud of his conquest.

She snapped. She grasped the bottle from Dean's hands and put it to her lips, allowing the burning sensation of the liquor to warm her insides.


End file.
